


A Lady's Bandage

by grelleswife



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Blood, F/F, Grelle and Mey are in an established relationship, Grelle is devoted to her Mey, Minor Violence, Protectiveness, Ribbons, Sapphic Sutcliff Week 2019, Trans Female Character, bisexual Grelle, female pronouns for Grelle, just your typical evening shooting down foes and kissing reapers at the Phantomhive estate, lesbian Mey Rin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 10:18:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20226232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grelleswife/pseuds/grelleswife
Summary: An eventful night on the job for Mey-Rin, featuring deadly rifles, surprise attacks, a ribbon, and an amorous red reaper.





	A Lady's Bandage

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "ribbons" prompt for Sapphic Sutcliff Week 2019

Standing on the rooftop, Mey-Rin aimed her rifle with absolute focus and precision. Her large brown eyes, unhindered by the spectacles that normally blurred their vision, blazed with steely determination. Keen as a hawk’s, they easily spotted the intruder frantically scrambling away from the Phantomhive estate. Not that he stood a chance. As a maid, Mey-Rin was hopelessly clumsy and inept, always botching her duties and irritating Mister Sebastian. As a private soldier of the Queen’s Watchdog and an erstwhile assassin, however, she was a fearsome markswoman. A maid’s most important duty is to get rid of the filth, and Mey Rin had no intention of letting these vermin from the underworld harm her young master or her fellow servants, closer to her than family. Her finger pulled the trigger, and the deed was done. Her quarry crumpled to the ground like a marionette whose strings had been abruptly severed. Mey Rin nodded in quiet satisfaction. She was pretty sure that that chap had been the last of them…

Then she sensed the shifting air, the stealthy footsteps, the knife leaving its scabbard. While the maid was occupied with dispatching one ruffian, another had been preparing an attack from behind! Quick as a cat, Mey Rin spun around, leaping backwards as the flashing blade sliced into her upper left arm. Damn and blast! She was out of ammunition, and, while her far-sighted gaze was ideally suited to sniping, Mey Rin was less skilled in close combat. Given her current situation, though, she didn’t exactly have much say in the matter. If she was lucky, maybe she could fend off the assailant with the butt of her rifle. Grimly, Mey Rin realized that Bard and Finny probably wouldn’t arrive for some time yet. Since a swarm of foes had descended upon the manor while Mister Sebastian and the young master were away on the queen’s business, the servants had split up to tackle the lot more quickly. Well, that was neither here nor there. Mey Rin shifted her grip on the firearm to better swing it at the unknown man’s head. It was at that very moment that a wrathful shriek split the night.

“HANDS OFF MY WOMAN, YOU BASTARD!”

A mechanical whirr. Impossibly long, silken red hair. A scarlet coat. A wail of shock and agony as a chainsaw buried itself in the opponent’s chest. Blood spraying every which way, its metallic reek scorching the nostrils. In an instant, Mey Rin’s would-be killer collapsed, his life ebbing away from the gaping wound left by Grelle Sutcliff’s death scythe.

“Are you all right, darling?” the reaper asked as she rushed to her lover’s side. Her face and shirt were spattered with gore, but she was none the less beautiful for that. Though shaken, Mey Rin couldn’t help but feel that these signs of combat inexplicably enhanced Grelle’s ferocious attractiveness. Grasping Mey Rin by the shoulders, Grelle anxiously glanced over her body, looking for injuries. “’e just got my arm, ‘e did,” Mey Rin assured her in a surprisingly steady voice. Phantomhive servants had no business panicking on the job. “You poor dear!” Grelle tutted, giving her a quick, fiercely protective hug. “I can’t believe that little brat puts you through such abominable things while he gets to sit pretty under Bassy’s protection! It’s most unjust.”

“But I’m a servant, yes I am. It’s my duty,” Mey Rin soothed her, patting Grelle’s arm to placate her before the irate reaper launched into a tirade…though the maid had to admit that being fretted over made her feel curiously warm inside.

Then she remembered.

“Oh NO!!!” Mey Rin wailed. “We were s’pposed to go steppin’ out tonight! But what with makin’ sure the place is safe an’ all, and tryin’ to fix up the ‘ouse b’fore Mister Sebastian gets back…” Tears of disappointment welled up in her eyes. She had been looking forward to a night alone with Grelle for the past week, but those plans were ruined now.

“Shh, shhh,” Grelle hushed her gently, stroking Mey Rin’s hair with a tenderness that sent sparks through the maid’s body. “It’s not your fault that a bunch of rapscallions decided to pay you a call.” Her gaze shifted to Mey Rin’s bleeding wound, and the reaper’s brow furrowed in worry. “That needs tending to,” she declared in a tone that brooked no argument. Stepping back, Grelle carefully removed the dapper ribbon, candy-cane red and white, tied in a perfect bow around her neck. She proceed to wrap it around Mey Rin’s arm before knotting it securely in place. Mey Rin gasped.

“But Grelle, it’ll be all bloody an’ ruint, yes it will, an’ you love your ribbons so!”

“I love my Mey more,” Grelle replied simply, taking Mey Rin’s hands in her own. “Besides, I have dozens at home—a lady can never have too many ribbons, that’s my philosophy! Keep this one. It’s dyed the crimson of our passion.”

Mey blushed at that. It always made her heart flutter when Grelle got all poetic-like.

“And as for date night…” the reaper mused. Her hands moved to Mey Rin’s body, slowly shifting downwards as they explored her curves, the sweet, soft things. “Will you be free tomorrow evening?”

“Y-yes,” Mey Rin whispered huskily, her own hands reaching out to grasp Grelle by the waist, drawing her closer. “Eeeeexcellent,” Grelle laughed in tones sultry and irresistible. “In that case, I think we could spend that night getting…_reacquainted_, if you will.” A suggestive grin revealed her distinctive teeth. “I’ve been hungering for Mey-mey’s touch for so _loooong_ that I’m positively ravenous.” Leaning forward, she crooned into the shell of Mey Rin’s ear, “You know that I’m mad about you, darling, don’t you?”

Mey Rin’s breathing grew ragged. “You’ve driven me twice ‘s mad,” she whispered hoarsely.

She had enjoyed occasional furtive encounters with other women before Grelle waltzed into her life (always fleeting—for those with sapphic inclinations, public courtship was not an option), but none could hope to rival Grelle’s ardent intensity. Grelle turned to kiss her on the mouth, and Mey Rin could feel the reaper’s smile as their lips met.

“Oi! Mey Rin!” The two women jerked apart, startled by Bardroy’s anxious call as he clambered up the building to check on his comrade-in-arms.

Grelle huffed in vexation. “Oh, bother—it appears that the scarlet curtain must close on this act.” She perked up. “But we’ll raise it on another, won’t we, Mey-mey?” A sly wink at Mey Rin. The maidservant turned red as a beetroot. Running her fingers along the sleekness of the ribbon, she added shyly, “Thank you, Grelle.”

“No need to thank me, dear,” Grelle assured her. “Whether with kisses or ribbons, a lady must patch up her lover when she’s in need.”

“Mey-RIN! Are ye all roight?” Bardroy bellowed, almost in view now.

“I bid you good night, darling!” Grelle wrapped Mey Rin in one quick, final hug before leaping from the roof into the sky, seemingly vanishing into thin air. “Good night,” Mey Rin replied to the peaceful firmament, smiling up at the stars. Grelle. A lady bedecked in blood and ribbons. How she loved her!

**Author's Note:**

> Some of you may be wondering why Grelle killed the man outright. Wouldn't that get her in trouble with the higher-ups? Luckily, his name was already on the to-die list. Mey-Rin would have bested him eventually, but it would have been a long, bloody fight, and Grelle had no intention of standing idly by while her lover was hurt. <3


End file.
